Fed Up
by spangladesh920
Summary: Late into his Senior year of high school, Timmy sits and thinks about all of the young women in his life. Story is a lot better then the summary trust me. Rated to be safe. Now with a brand new Epilogue
1. How Do You Like Me Now

_Summary: Now late into high school, Timmy has had enough of every girl that has ever crossed his path…save for one. He's sitting in study hall with his mp3 player going and assigning songs about how he feels about that individual to them. Up first is Trixie Tang. This story is totally from his p.o.v. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. The characters used herein and the show they are portrayed on are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. All songs used here are the property of the artist/band, the songwriter, or the record label. _

As I sit here trying to get a little bit of my homework done, my thoughts tend to drift, and not to a subject that's at all pleasant. I always seem to think about every girl that has been in my life since I was 10, and most of the time it's like a volcano erupts in my heart. Most have done nothing but knock me in the dirt then kick me while I'm down, save for one. My thoughts go first to the one girl that I ever wanted back in the day, and the one girl that took such great pleasure in humiliating me at every turn: Trixie.

_I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
and I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valedictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"_

One of my favorite songs: "How Do You Like Me Know?!" by Toby Keith starts up and I can't help but smile wickedly. All those years ago she ignored and shunned me. Now she can't keep her lust filled eyes off me! That began back in Middle School when we all hit puberty and I _finally_ got it in my head and heart that she would never love me like I loved her.

_I only wanted to catch your attention  
but you overlooked me somehow  
besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
and I played my guitar too loud. _

How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
standin here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?

Once I hit puberty, I began to grow taller and more muscular (the latter is due to the fact that I began working out and weight training) and began playing basketball for the school. It was only a matter of time before I garnered the attention of the Dimmsdale Memorial High basketball coaches. I had become a star jock overnight but I never let it go to my head…except when it came to Tang.

I can't even begin to describe the unbridled joy and pleasure I felt the day I was able to smack her down a couple thousand pegs when she tried to hit on me after I made Varsity during our sophomore year. The look in her eyes was priceless and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I could tell she was thinking that no one and she would repeat _no one_ dared to reject her! I lapped it up like a kitten to milk, feeling the ultimate victory was mine and mine alone.  
_  
When I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married into money girl  
Aint it a cruel and funny world?  
He took your dreams and tore them apart. _

He never comes home  
And you're always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin' down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin'  
Who could that be singin'  
It's me baby, with your wake up call!

She thought that by dating Remy Buxaplenty that I would come groveling on my knees for forgiveness, I could see that much in her eyes. I think it disturbed her to no end when I didn't, and even began dating some of her so called "friends". She can't look at me anymore because I always smirk at her, knowing I got the revenge I was owed for the torment she put me through.

I'm sure by know she's heard about the full ride scholarship that the University of Kentucky has offered me, one that I accepted so that as soon as I graduate I can leave this town and all these painful memories in the dust.

Deep down, I know in my heart that it's wrong to feel like I do towards another human being no matter how shitty she may have treated me. Do I care about that…not really. It's payback pure and simple. That girl put me through almost as much hell as Vicky did, and I finally learned my lesson. I sleep like a baby at night now because I'm no longer tormented by the memories of wasting so much precious time on a stuck up snob like her.

It still amazes me looking back that I even had a thing for Trixie. She wasn't even the prettiest girl in school in my mind, but I was obsessed and couldn't stop myself…except for one time. Damn the magic of guilt! I still can't believe I wasted one of Cupid's arrows on Tootie! Well, in hindsight, I never in a million years would've guessed what she would do to me…but that's for later ranting.  
_  
How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?_

Was I surprised to hear from A.J. earlier today that Remy had knocked her up and left her? Not one bit, but that's a really sad situation for the poor child she's carrying. That child didn't ask or demand to be born, but unless Trixie opts to have an abortion…that kid doesn't stand a chance in my opinion. I feel NO sympathy for Trixie however, she's getting what she deserves.

That's karma for you, it always comes back to bite you…I know from personal experience, but that's a story for later. Right now I'm debating on whether or not to gloat and lord it over her that she's now preggers, and no one…not even Veronica can and/or will bail her out of this one.  
_  
Tell me baby...  
I will preach on...  
_

She's now on her own because I'm pretty sure that her dad will disown her for getting pregnant so early, even if he and her mother had Trixie in college. The silver spoon is gone forever once Mr. Tang finds out. I may be overjoyed that Trixie got her comeuppance, but I'm no sadist. Her father should stand beside his daughter through the biggest crisis of her young life.

As my mind drifts away from Trixie, it focuses squarely on one of the few females besides Trixie that could hurt me both emotionally and physically: "Icky" Vicky McDonald herself. I can feel my jaw muscles tighten at the mere thought of that evil, hateful bitch. I change the song to the one befitting my emotions towards her and let my mind drift to that place of pain once more.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next of course is how Timmy feels about his now former babysitter. Vicky did something so horrendous to Timmy a couple of years ago that it brought out a dragon of hate in him. What was it? Read on to find out! _


	2. I Hate You

_Summary: Timmy has turned his sights to his former babysitter Vicky McDonald. She did something so terrible to Timmy that in his heart he knows he can never forgive her for it. Read on to find out what it was! The song this time is "I Fucking Hate You" by Godsmack. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

Now that Trixie has faded from the theater of my mind, Vicky has to come into sharp focus. I hate her so much for all the torment and tribulations she rained down on me. It wasn't even the physical abuse that got me, it was the mental and emotional abuse that drove me to my knees.

_For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you_

But it finally went beyond the beatings and intimidation. She finally crossed the line one night two years ago. That night, she forced herself on me and tried to rape me. She indeed forced me to perform different sexual acts on her under the threat that she would slice my throat in my sleep if I "squealed" on her. I felt so dirty after she would go home that I would stand under a blistering hot shower trying to scrub it all away.

Of course, I couldn't tell my parents because they wouldn't believe me anyway. Vicky was still golden in their eyes. I couldn't tell my friends or even my then girlfriend Tootie because she (Vicky) would no doubt go after them as well. _  
_

_You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
_

'_Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me_

Finally I got enough sense about me to wish that Cosmo and Wanda were hidden survielence equipment. They captured the damming evidence and graciously handed me the tape. They couldn't stand seeing how Vicky treated me, and Wanda especially was ready to take Vicky out if she could find a loophole in "Da Rules".

_When you repeated me  
Take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you sickens me  
Everybody knows your fate  
You're everything I fucking hate  
And I'm everything that you could never be_

I was fearful at first about going to the police, knowing that Vicky had a vast amount of information on at least a quarter of the D.D.P.D. and some of the judges in town. It took several weeks of continued abuse to finally feel the fear being replaced with so much rage that at times I had a very hard time controlling it.

I kept my mouth shut, even to Tootie. Whenever I would get mad, I would go for a drive to this secluded area that had a cliff that overlooked both Dimmsdale and Brightburg. A few times I had contemplated throwing myself off the damn thing and ending it all right then and there. That was where I would let the beast free. I would scream, curse, basically anything short of physical violence that would help me cleanse my system…at least for the time being.

_You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'_

So I finally went to the cops and pressed charges against her. Mom and Dad could only stand there in shock as they went over the tape with the police. You can imagine what the McDonalds thought when they got a chance to look it over as well. She was arrested while on her way over to my house, stunned into submission that I would have a set big enough to actually turn her in.

'_Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
_

_I fucking you hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)_

The trial was not for another year due to continuances and other legal bullshit like that. With all of the money she had saved, Vicky could afford to hire the best attorney money could buy, however upon seeing the tape most wouldn't take the case in fear of their reputation. Finally, the best she could do was some poor Public Defender that had passed the bar exam only two months before if that.

_You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'_

The trial took a lot out of me physically, mentally, and emotionally. My parents wouldn't stop apologizing to me about putting so much trust into Vicky. I accepted each and every apology, but it did get tiring after around the 110 apology. Her attorney tried to drag it out as long as possible, but in the end the video tape was too much to overcome.

That trial, and the subsequent sentence brought a great relief to me and half of the children of Dimmsdale. I was hailed as a hero by them and by most of the town. However, it cost me more then I could ever realize, but again that's for another ranting. Right now my vengeance is focused squarely of Icky Vicky.

Besides being sentenced to ten years in prison and having to register as a sex offender when she's released, Vicky cannot live in the same town as I do for the rest of our natural lives. I do indeed take some solice in that, even though I'm sure that if she wanted me harmed…or worse that she could get it done somehow.

'_Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
And I fucking hate  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me_

A couple of girls walk by and they both smile at me. I give the redheaded one a wink and smile back. They quickly go over to a table and chatter on about whatever…more then likely about me. I've gotten that a lot since middle school. Anyway, enough distraction…back to trying to slay the beast Vicky unleashed in my heart.

_Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)_

I do sleep somewhat in peace at night, mostly for what happened between myself and Trixie. I still have that small voice in the back of my mind that constantly warns me that one of Vicky's "friends" could strike at any time and I wouldn't even see it coming. However, the judge said that if anything were to happen to me, the police would automatically suspect Vicky or her associates. I don't think that Vicky wants either a life sentence or possibly the death penalty added on. No, I think that Vicky will leave me alone for the rest of my life, and I can have total peace of mind at last.

The song changes, and all of a sudden a girl I haven't thought about for a long time comes back to the front of my mind. I'm not certain how to feel about her, but knowing me, it probably won't be good. How could I have forgotten about _her_? I know it's been a very long time since I saw her last, but still she made an impression on me…even if it wasn't that good in hindsight.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next is the first of two mystery girls that Timmy has encountered. I cannot reveal their identities, but the second one…the one Timmy is enamored with...will become obvious as the story progresses. _


	3. Rock 'N' Roll

_Summary: The first of two mystery girls is revealed! Timmy lets his mind drift off to Retroville and Cindy Vortex. In the time that has passed since he saw her last, Timmy has been able look back with clear eyes. How does he feel about the impetuous blonde now? Read on to find out! The song this time is "Rock 'N' Roll" by Motörhead. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

_Author's Note #1: This chapter is dedicated to Lonestarr and his hatred of Cindy. I hope you enjoy my friend! _

With Vicky finally out of my thoughts, it feels like a portal has been opened, and my mind goes back to the bulgy world of my friend Jimmy Neutron. But it isn't him that I'm thinking of…my thoughts go straight to that loudmouthed, arrogant, impetuous, jealousy riddled blonde haired, green eyed wench Cindy.

_Well here, babe, look at you in love with someone else,  
Turned out like all the others, leave me by myself,  
That's how it works I guess, and you're like all the rest  
Guess I can handle it, if that's the way it is_

I knew all along that she never really wanted to start a relationship. First off we were only ten! Second, the sheer logistics of living in different dimensions made it impossible. However she didn't have to string me along like she did. She made me feel things that even Trixie couldn't. While she did make me feel special, she also had a way of making me feel so unimportant whenever Neutron was in the vicinity. __

'Cos I'm in love with rock 'n' roll, it satisfies my soul  
If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad  
I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the cold  
And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad  
Rock 'n' roll!

I can feel my head bob along with the beat, but the usual smile is not present. This always drains me mentally and emotionally. Good thing I finished my homework before delving too deep into this.

Ok, I admit that I wasn't the brightest bulb of the bunch back then. However even I could see that she was so enamored with Jimmy that no one else could compare in her eyes. I tried my damndest to impress her (go figure), and it all came crashing down in on me (story of my life). Why is it that every girl that crosses my path has to find a way to screw with me and my mind?

It was on my last trip to Retroville that I realized that Cindy would never reciprocate on the feelings that I felt for her. That's the _real _reason I began to ignore her. I don't have a clue as to why Neutron ignored her. I do wonder sometimes if Cupid is just screwing with me because of that one Valentine's Day that I nearly ruined by causing me to fall in love with girls that end up breaking my heart.  
_  
I never been a one to have no steady girl,  
I love the way I live, runnin' round the world  
I like to fool around, love to tear 'em down  
And if I leave, you love to miss me when I'm gone! _

I don't even know why I was attracted to Vortex in the first place. I was still crushing hard on Trixie while trying everything in my power to avoid Tootie. Cindy isn't even my type, she's rude, mean spirited, self absorbed, kinda slutty if you think about it. I mean she is smart, but I guess it was the way she flaunted it that turned me off.

She did help me defeat Goddard when I accidentally turned him into the Decimator, and also assisted Jimmy and I in defeating not only the amalgamation of Professor Calamitous and Jorgen (which was of course my fault) but also the "Villain whose name isn't Shirley". However so did Libby, Sheen, Carl, Cosmo, and Wanda. At the dance, Cindy tried to take more credit then she deserved. You can imagine how upset that made the rest of the guys…not to mention Neutron and myself.

In my mind's eye I can see Sheen and Cosmo riding that flying hot dog and singing that stupid song. It's one of my favorite memories and I always smile and laugh whenever I think about it. That's one of the reasons I used a bite of my last Fairy-versary muffin to wish that I could retain my memories of my adventures with Jimmy and the gang, even if Cindy is a part of them. How I explain Cosmo and Wanda being missing I don't know.   
_  
'Cos I'm in love with rock 'n' roll, it satisfies my soul  
If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad  
I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the cold  
And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad  
Rock 'n' roll  
Play it to me! _

The guitar solo gives me pause to contemplate my next move in this dimension. I know what I want to do in the present and future. However I can't stop living in the past, as these thoughts can attest to. I'm hoping that by getting this somewhat out of my system that I can finally move on. However, I'm not sure about that as long as I'm stuck here in Dimmsdale. I'm praying that as soon as I get to Lexington that most of this angst and anger will fade out.

As I nod my head to the crushing guitar and pounding drums I think that I can't really waste my time on all of these unworthy ladies. Last I heard is that Jimmy and Cindy began dating about six months ago. My first thought was "Good for him", followed by "It's his problem now". The next time I talk to Neutron, I have to remind myself to thank him, because it was he that inspired me to actually try in school, and that's what got me that scholarship.

_  
I can't imagine growin' old with anyone  
Marching to a different drum, I hear a different song  
I swear I love 'em all, I don't care if they're small  
I don't care if they're tall, love 'em anyway! _

The chorus repeats and I try my best to fight off the thoughts of Cindy Vortex. I had heard about this sweet and smart girl named Betty Quinlan when I was in Retroville last and had thought about maybe going back and trying to hook up with her for a little bit. However when Carl described her, I decided that wasn't in my best interest because I haven't had the best of luck with brunettes or redheads.

As Cindy fades into the mists of time, yet another female steps to the fore with a condescending grin on her face. I grit my teeth and try to hold back the angry growl that threatens to escape my lips. This girl has caused me no end of grief since we were five years old. I can feel my hands balling into fists and my jaw is beginning to hurt.

As much as I may despise the last three girls that have crossed my mind, the hate I feel for this one burns brighter and hotter then any nuclear explosion could generate. She hurt me in more ways then one, and in worst ways possible. I know in my heart of hearts I can never forgive her nor will I even if I could. As the thoughts revolve in my head, I struggle to maintain a modicum of control over my emotions, which isn't easy let me tell you

_Author's Note #2: Read and Review please_. _Coming up is the girl that infuriates Timmy worse then even Trixie can. I hope that everyone is enjoying this twisted little tale. _ _  
_


	4. The Enemy

_Summary: Now it's on to Timmy's one time stalker and now ex-girlfriend Tootie McDonald. Timmy and Tootie had a bad falling out and he blames it all on her. The song this time is "The Enemy" by Godsmack. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

And now my thoughts bring me to that horse-faced little bitch known as Tootie. Just the mere thought of her makes my damn blood boil. I would love nothing more then to wipe the damn smirk off her lying face, but I don't use violence against women...much as it would please me to do nothing less. I don't care how many guys in this school think she's hot, she'll never be anything more then a treacherous, lying, scheming, backstabbing pigtailed whore to me! Many may question why I have such hatred in my heart towards her; however those few that do know why tell me I have every reason to hate her.

_Hey! Oh, Mr. backstabbing son of a bitch  
You're living in a world that will soon be dying  
And I know, everybody knows you try to be like me  
But even at your best, as a man you couldn't even be a half of me _

I am realizing, that everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that is here, I see it all so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy, oh the enemy!

You see, when Vicky went to trial for molesting me, I thought for sure that Tootie would stand beside me and have my back. Oh was I wrong on that count! You see, what Tootie did was _VOUCH_ for Vicky, trying to make me out to be a liar and trying her damndest to make it look like I was using the justice system to get revenge on Vicky.

It was only after I provided the videotape that Cosmo and Wanda secretly recorded of all the things Vicky made me do to her that she was convicted and sentenced to ten years in prison. Now when she gets out she has to register as a sex offender. Mr. and Mrs. McDonald stood behind me through the whole ordeal and for that I will be eternally grateful.  
_  
You! You're another shit talking punk to me  
You're living inspiration for what I never wanna be  
And I see, you've been blinded by what you believe  
And now back up and sit and I'll show the act you need to be _

I am realizing, that everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that is here, I see it all so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy, oh the enemy!  
Come to me, come to me, the enemy, come to me, come to me

After I got back to school after undergoing therapy for the psychological agony of the whole experience, Tootie walked right up to me and slapped the taste out of my mouth! She followed that up by screaming about that I was breaking up her family and asking how I could do that. My blood was boiling at that point, and I yelled back that I wished that I never listened to our friends and gave her a chance in the first place!

She tried to plant her foot between my legs, but I caught it, flipped her onto her stomach and oh how I wanted so badly to break her damn ankle…but I didn't because how would that make me look? While she was on the floor I screamed that she had turned her back on me, so I'm doing the same to her…in essence breaking up with her. She stared up at me in shock, and was even more shocked when I yelled about the abuse Vicky had put _her_ through and how I couldn't believe that in this case that blood would be thicker then water.

_So predicting, you're the reason why  
I lie  
Safe hold decision took too much time  
To fly  
Oh, check me, check me..._

While I'm pretty sure that she'll never forgive me for revealing so much about her so called "fantastic" relationship with her sister…I honestly don't give a shit. She couldn't have cut me any deeper then she did that day in court. I will NEVER forgive her for that, nor will I ever forget it. She doesn't deserve my forgiveness and I hope that whatever deity that she believes in does forgive her.

I'm still trying to wrap my brain around exactly why she would do that. It made no sense, unless Vicky paid her off. She ripped my heart out of my chest and showed it to me that day. I couldn't even say anything to her after we left the courthouse that day because I was still in shock. Was it revenge for the way I used to treat her back in the day? I'm not certain but that's my best guess at this juncture in time.

She goes out of her way to try and blame me for our break-up, but it always ends with one of her friends pointing out the fact that it was _her_ that screwed me over with her testimony during the trial, and that I was provoked into saying what I said by her sudden attack. Now all she ever does when I'm around is try to make out with any guy within a one mile radius to try and make me jealous. It never works because I'm about as over her and her feeble stabs at jealousy as a man can get.  
_  
I am realizing, that everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that is here, I see it all so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy, oh the enemy!  
Come to me_

The funniest thing was that after her and I broke up, she tried to seduce Chester. What she didn't count on was the fact that while she was so "focused" on me is that Chester had come out as a homosexual. I knew she might go after Chester, so I gave my old friend a head's up to game plan how he would handle it.

So there she was hitting on him in the hallway one day and he was egging her on hardcore. Finally he turned to her and laughed long and hard in her face. When questioned why, Chester finally spat that he was gay, and even if he wasn't that I was his best friend and he wouldn't betray me like that. He said something to the effect of "Bros before Hoes". The look of shock mixed with anger was so good that I couldn't keep from laughing my ass off at her.

I'm trying my best to work through the anger and bitterness that I feel towards her, even gong so far as trying to be her friend. She won't have any of it though, apparently it's an "all or nothing" deal with her. She has publicly said that she hates me and that's fine with me. I hate to admit it, but even while we were dating I had my eye on someone else.

It's time for me to close that particular chapter of my short life and move on, and I'm hoping that this girl is the key to doing so. I do regret going out with Tootie, but like that old saying goes: "That which does not kill me makes me stronger" and I damn sure am stronger after getting away from her.

Thinking about this next girl always puts me in a better mood. She is kind and sweet, even if she's a little air headed. She's always been good to me, even if sometimes I was a little mean towards her. In fact, I'm even thinking about asking her out on a date after class today, if of course she isn't busy or taken. This is one risk I am oh so willing to take.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next, the mystery woman's identity is revealed. Of course, that is for the two or three people that haven't figured it out yet. It couldn't be any simpler at this point of the story. I hope everyone is enjoying this. _


	5. Ain't Nothing 'Bout You

_Summary: We have come to the one girl that Timmy has the hots for. Yes, it is indeed the perky blonde cheerleader Veronica, and Timmy is ready to make his move. The song this time is: "Ain't Nothing 'Bout You" by Brooks & Dunn. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

Finally, Tootie is shoved rather violently off the stage of my mind by a beautiful, smiling blonde. However unlike Cindy, this one I know I can trust. I'm not totally sure when I started having romantic feelings towards Veronica, but they were definitely there well before I began dating Tootie.

I know she used to have a strong crush on me when I went inside the internet to retrieve a rather mushy and embarrassing "threat-mantic" e-mail that my dad had sent to Trixie. I was going to retrieve it, but I first got sucked into a private chat room between Trixie and Veronica. For whatever reason, I wrote a message asking Veronica if she "thought Timmy Turner was neat". I followed it to Veronica's computer, and found out that Veronica's crush on me "burned with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns".

At the time I was like "Oh great…the crazy one likes me", but I failed to realize that she couldn't express her sentiments towards me because her life was basically tied to Trixie and popularity.

_Once I thought that love was something I could never do  
Never knew that I could feel this much  
But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you  
Is more than a reaction to your touch  
It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough. _

As we got older, popularity became less and less important to her, thus she lost some social status in school. It never seemed to bother her all that much though. In fact, she had begun sitting with myself, A.J., Chester and Tootie at lunch. We flirted pretty hard, but we never pulled the trigger…probably due in large part to Veronica becoming Tootie's "B.F.F." and finding out how deep Tootie's crush on me went. 

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me

In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
That never knocked me off my feet  
All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go  
And baby it's no mystery why I surrender  
Girl you got everything

I really wish that I had dated Veronica instead of Tootie, but hindsight is 20/20 I guess. Veronica sort of pushed her and I together, but I never once blamed Veronica for what went down. I know she was really hurt when Chester came out, because I always figured that those two would make the perfect couple. I'm glad she didn't blame me for hooking her up with Chester; because I had no idea my oldest friend (by 2 minutes) would be gay. I support him no matter what, but it still shocked the hell out of me. 

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me

I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought  
Your smile, you lips and girl the list goes on and on and on

I smile as I think about that little rose tattoo she has on her lower back. I was the first one she showed it to, and she told me a little secret about it. You have to look very close, but in the very center of the flower, in small script there is a series of interlocking letters inside an almost undetectable heart: "TTT" and "VRV"…Timothy Thomas Turner and Veronica Ruby Verdant. That told me everything I needed to know. 

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me

I've made my decision; the time is now if I'm going to make my move. I know for a fact that she is single at this very moment (a fact that shocks the hell out of me quite frankly), and from some _very_ reliable sources that she's waiting on me. I mean, she could have her pick of any guy here at D.D.M.H.S. and she still wants me. 

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
Your dance, your drive, You make me feel alive

I hear the bell ring, and I nearly sprint out of the library. I don't even give a second glance as I see Trixie and Tootie conversing in a stairwell close to the library. I hardly give Chester and A.J. a second thought as I breeze past them (they'll understand once I explain everything). I know that I'm making almost World Record time across the large campus.

I know where Veronica normally hangs out in between classes: the cafeteria. Why oh why did they have to put the library on the other side of the school? I use a spin move to get around a couple of members of the golf team and I burst into the cafeteria. I spot her at a table with her fellow cheerleaders, and make a beeline towards her.

"Hey Veronica, can we talk privately for a moment?" I ask, trying to regain my breath.

"Like sure Timmy, what's up?" she asks in that cute "Valley Girl" accent of hers.

"I'll tell you when we're alone." I reply.

She gets up to stand and did she just give her cheerleading cohorts a knowing smile? Did they somehow know I was coming? It doesn't matter in this moment. We walk outside and around the corner to a shady spot. She stands there before me looking expectantly at me, and suddenly I lose my courage.

"Veronica…I was…wondering if…" Come on Turner, keep your cool.

"Wondering what Timmy?"

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to see a movie with me tonight?"

"Timmy Turner, are you like asking me on a date?" Here goes nothing!

"Yes I am Veronica." At the buzzer…He shoots…

There was about a five second pause before: "I'd love to Timmy!" …He scores! And the crowd goes wild!

"Great, so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Like totally, you know I've been dreaming about this moment for a long time right Timmy?"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Veronica." and I meant it too.

_The way you talk, the way you tease  
Right now I think you see  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

Then she did something I really didn't expect…she kissed me! We walked back into school hand in hand and she rejoined her friends and they began to engage in an animated discussion about the date. I smile and head for my locker, where I filled in Chester and A.J., who couldn't help commenting that I seemed to be walking on a cloud with a trace of Veronica's pale pink lipstick on my lips.

It didn't take long for the news to spread like wildfire around the school. After the final bell, I happened to walk by Trixie and Tootie, who had looks that could kill directed towards me. Eh, screw 'em...they had their chance, and they blew it.

I've never been happier, and it shows. I'm going to enjoy this and not let my past history with the opposite sex ruin what looks to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship!

**The End**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this little tale. Big time thanks go out to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! I hope that everyone will check out my next project when I post it. Until then, please feel free to check out my older stories and happy reading! One note about the initials: I always figured that Trixie is short for Beatrix...so Trixie's real initials would be (To me): B.S.T. for Beatrix Sarah Tang_


	6. I Will Not Bow

_Summary: Now into his college career, Timmy takes a moment to reflect on the past and the fates of the women he has crossed paths with. The song for this final chapter is "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. _

_Disclaimer: see chapter #1_

There's something about a rainy night, just sitting there with no music, no homework, no nothing to weigh my mind down that's just…comforting. I don't know if it's the soft _pitter-patter_ of the rain on the roof and window sill, or the fact that some cultures think rain is a symbol for purification that settles my mind after a hard day of classes and practice.

This is one of the times that I'm thankful that my parents don't pay much attention to me. I conned them into paying rent and utilities on a pricey apartment close to campus…friggin' morons. How I survived their stupidity and neglect and to even be in a good college is a mystery even AJ can't solve (and trust me, he's tried.).

It's also at these moments that I like to look back on how I got here. I had to struggle and fight through a ton of bullshit back in Dimmsdale to make my escape, but I did it, hallelujah. I swear, another year in that hell hole and I would've been trapped forever, a fate worse than death in my book.

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

Ah the memories come back on nights like this. Unlike my pseudo-angst riddled self back in high school, I've come to terms with the hand life has dealt me. I rarely hear anything noteworthy coming from my friends back in Cali, but when the news does trickle back to me…I always without fail have to chuckle and count my blessings that I no longer have to deal with that crap on a daily basis. Hell, I barely have to when I do go see my parents at Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Oh where to begin? Trixie's father went completely nuclear when he found out she had gotten pregnant. However he did something even I didn't expect: he stood by his daughter…I guess because she's his only kid (poor bastard), and this was his first grandchild. A couple of days after graduation, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy: Tristan Timothy Tang…hmm, sound like Tang has some unresolved emotions by giving the kid _that_ middle name.

That's the last I heard, because her dad sent her off to God knows where in the Caribbean until the shit-storm passed. Who knows and who cares what has happened to her since then, her reputation is forever tarnished…poor baby, can't handle the stares and whispers behind her back.

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Fall!  


Then there's Vicky. Last I had heard from the D.A. in Dimmsdale was that she had exhausted all of her appeals and was now stuck in prison to rot, the bulk of the money she saved up from 'babysitting' going to myself and the brave few who came forward after the trial for the civil lawsuit I filed when I turned 18. Hey, we all deserved a little something for our pain, no matter what a certain member of her family says.

What we didn't take, her parents gladly did. They actually come and see me every now and then when they're back in the States. For the most part they split time between Miami and London. I love them to death, even if they gave birth to two bratty, evil, hateful little bitches. _  
_  
_Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in  
_

Speaking of hateful bitches: Cindy hasn't been heard from since she found out ole' Neutron's been banging that cute little Quinlan chick. Gotta say I didn't see that one coming…I thought Jimmy would've fallen into the trap of dating the girl everyone expects you to go with. I had to make a personal trip to Retroville to personally congratulate him on kicking that damn blonde bimbo out on her ass. I haven't spoken to him in a while, on account of him taking a long and much overdue vacation with his new girl.

Carl and Sheen as still as crazy as ever, though both Elkie and Libby have tamed them to a certain extent. I always had a feeling about Sheen and Libby, but didn't want to intrude, especially with my own love life in shambles most of the time. Carl and Elkie are now the proud owners of Retroville's largest Llama farm (go figure right?), while Libby is the 'Crown Princess of Funk' and Sheen is her manager.

She wasn't too happy about the arraignment at first, but Sheen surprisingly has great business sense, and a huge bank account, thanks to selling some of the more rare _Ultralord_ items in his collection.

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away  


Last I heard, Tootie had slunk off to L.A. to lick her wounds after I humiliated her by dating Veronica and becoming very close with her parents. She had tried to argue that I didn't deserve a dime for my pain and suffering…but it fell on deaf ears. I know she was looking to cash in for herself, and was pissed when I got the larger portion of Vicky's assets.

Maybe I had a hand in turning her into the bitter, cold, callous person she is today, but we were kids for the love of all that's holy. I tried to make amends, but she proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that she's Vicky's sister. I no longer carry the burning hatred I once had for her, now all I feel is pity because she's heading down the same road her sister was on.

_I will not!_

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  


Sadly, Veronica and I broke up not longer after graduation. On the bright side of it is that we have become really good friends, often talking every day or every other day. We realized that our lives were on different paths, and that it was best to 'downgrade' as she put it. She's the first girl I've broken up with amicably, and I'm happy for her no matter what.

Her parents were actually sad to see us break up, since I was the first guy she had dated that wasn't both vapid and stuck up or looking to use her for her money. Just like with Tootie's parents, I stay in touch with them, though I know they secretly wish Ronnie and I had stayed together.

As the rain continues to fall, I can't help but smile. I've finally found peace mentally and emotionally, and I'm at a good place in my life. School is going very well, as is my basketball career. I want to stay in school and get my degree first before even thinking about going pro. I'll need something to fall back on just in case.

Hmm, I wonder whatever happened to that hot goth chick Molly… _  
_  
_And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away_

Fall!

**The (real) End. **

_A/N: Read and review. So I finally got around to doing the epilogue to this story. Took me well over two years, but I finally found the right song and setting for this. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and especially to my two partners in crime…y'all know who you are. _


End file.
